


Awash With Passion

by ssscrimesomethingorother



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Idiots in Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/pseuds/ssscrimesomethingorother
Summary: I came across some handwritten notes earlier so here they are. Just a little drabble about what could be loosely described as showering with Tim.





	Awash With Passion

I pulled Tim up from his chair by the hand after getting out of his lap and led him to the bathroom, shedding my robe when I reached the cool tiles on the floor under my feet. 

I reached in and turned on the spray, allowing it to heat up and I turned around to see Tim shucking off his robe, his eyes fixed on me. Without speaking, he crossed the floor and attacked my mouth, stealing messy kisses as his hands slid down my back to cup my ass 

I pulled back panting as I felt a flame of desire spark in the pit of my stomach and my pussy began to pleasantly tingle, aching to have Tim's sizeable cock inside me again. 

My desire for him was insatiable and unprecedented. I could never have enough of him, and even when I did come close, neither of us stayed satisfied for very long. 

Presently, I slid back the shower door and stepped into the large cubicle which was more than large enough to accommodate both Tim and I. I had barely felt the hot spray begin to cascade over me when Tim pushed me flush against the wall, pinning me with his hips as he kissed me with a feral hunger. His tongue swirled and danced with my own as I felt the prominence of his arousal pressing insistently against my thigh. Tim thrust his hips towards me, letting a wanton groan escape his lips. 

Removing his marauding mouth from mine he leaned forward so that his lips were next to my ear. 

“How hard do you want Daddy to fuck you?”

He purred, his voice dripping with seduction, low and gravelly with arousal.

“As hard as he can,”

I whispered, his voice making me quiver with desire. 

Tim groaned his approval before he hooked my right leg up on his hip and entered me in one quick, smooth movement. He stuttered a breath of relief as he filled me to the hilt. I gasped as I felt the familiar stretch of his cock as he sat snugly inside me. 

Gripping my thigh under his arm Tim began to hammer his hips towards mine creating delicious friction as he pounded me into the wet tiled wall. My head fell back as I began to pant loudly and Tim attached his mouth to my exposed neck, sucking on a patch of skin. I gripped his curls hard as I felt the skin smart before he soothed it with his tongue. 

“Daddy!”

I cried, breathless with arousal as Tim's cock touched my g spot over and over. Tim groaned in time with his brutal thrusts, his chest heaving. 

Reaching under my ass he lifted me off the floor and I wrapped my legs around his hips, clinging to him as they continued their relentless assault on my throbbing pussy. 

A few thrusts later I came hard, screaming his name as I convulsed in his arms. Tim was close and soon after, he bit my shoulder as he shot his hot cum inside me. I sucked air in through my teeth and my eyes instinctively rolled back at the pleasurably painful sensation. Tim moved his hips until he was totally spent and he finally let go of my skin. It was going to leave a mark but I didn't care.

Tim looked at me as he panted harshly before he kissed me soundly. He set me down and I stood against the shower wall, my legs feeling like jelly. He pulled me by my hands under the spray and he wrapped his arms around me, cradling me to his chest as he bestowed a tender kiss on top of my hair.


End file.
